Blood is divided largely into blood cells and plasma. The blood cells consist of red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets, and the plasma consists mainly of water including blood coagulating factors, electrolyte, etc. which are indispensable for maintaining life.
Blood components are separated for various medical purposes. For this, various processes for extracting component elements by separating blood are widely used. Among them, a process of centrifugally separating blood by using specific gravity differences of blood components by a centrifuge and a process of extracting component elements by using specific compositions are widely used.
The centrifugal separation process refers to a process of separating layer by layer each of the blood components that compose blood by using specific gravity differences generated by a centrifugal force of the centrifuge rotating at a specific velocity. If blood is centrifugally separated, the heaviest red blood cells are placed at the bottom layer, and white blood cells and platelets are placed above the red blood cell layer. Finally a plasma layer or serum layer is placed at upper portion.
In this case, the platelet rich plasma called PRP is located relatively below the plasma and contains many growth factors such as cytokine, PDGF, TGF-BETA and VEGF. It is clarified in data such as theses and dissertations that PRP shows good effects in healing skin diseases and wounds in particular.
In addition, plasma with few platelets known as PPP (platelet poor plasma) is used in auto blood filler applications or auto plasma derived cosmetics. The auto blood filler is used in medical operations in which it is changed into a PPP gel form through adding temperature treatment and then injected into the skin.